The Apprentice
by AmethystMaliah
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sara who's parents were killed. One day after that incident she runs into the one and only Undertaker. Does he have something to do with her parents murder? Will there be love? Hatred? Read to find out! This is based off a roleplay with one of my friends on facebook and my first fanfiction! Flames are more than welcome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beautiful Blush

SARA POV:  
It all started when my parents died. They were slaughtered,then soon after that they were reaped by a reaper. This reaper had long, white hair. Right now I was by his shop, hiding up in a tree and watching him. I didn't know what his name was. I only knew that he was a mortician.

I looked through a window of his shop. He was sitting at a table reading. But then he turned around...

UNDERTAKERS POV:

I got done with my work early, so I decided to just relax and read. Hehe. So that's what I did. Even though...i felt another soul near by. 'hehehe this will be interesting. Hehehe' I thought to myself and turned around.

There she was. Looking at me. Her eyes widened and she blushed. Oh how shocked the poor thing was. Heheh. That blush was adorable. I opened the window and smiled "Hehe. Why don't you come in little one" I said with a giggle. She blushed more and nodded.

When she walked in I had a better view of her as she looked around. She was...beautiful. She had long light brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back. She was curvy, but not to curvy. She was also skinny. I couldn't believe someone like her would come into my shop...alive. I felt something tight in my chest. I knew one thing. I knew that love at first sight really did exist. I loved her.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Bat

SARA'S POV:

"What's your name?" He asked me

"Sara. Sara Kearns." I said shyly. His face was hidden by his bangs but I could tell he was feeling something.

UNDERTAKERS POV:

'Kearns...why does that name sound so familiar? Kearns...hmmm...' I thought to myself. But then I remembered. I had killed them. I was just wondering around town and even though I was retired... I killed them, then reaped them... I never would've killed them if I had been in that mood.

I looked at her. "What brings you to my shop today?"

She looked at me and sighed "Well, my parents were killed. When I found them was when you were going to reap them. I hid and after you were done I followed you here." She blushed and .

The question was, how did I not notice her? "Hehe and how did you hide without me knowing until this day?"

She smirked. "I hid in the trees. "

I looked out the window. "But the branches are high up.."

"Yes but the tree easy to climb." She giggles shyly. "like a bat."

"Hehe yes like a bat. Hehehe. I'll call you little bat."

She giggled. "Alright. I'll be your little bat."

I smiled and looked through some books as she looked at me. I pulled out her parents records.

Sara's POV:

Why don't you have a seat Little Bat?" He asked. So I walked over to the table and sat down with a slight blush as he sat a book in front of me. I looked at it confused until he said, "Those are your parents records." I blinked not knowing what to say and looked at them as he continued., "It seems I missed a soul that day."

I looked up at him "Me?" He nodded. "So are you going to kill me now?"

"No. Now I'm going to make you a reaper. Hehehe"

(A:N): Im sorry for the short chapters but I never really have time to write and when I do its not much. I promise the chapters will get longer.


	3. Chapter 3: From Human To Reaper

Sara's POV:

I was thinking about what he just said. A reaper. Why would he want to turn me into a reaper? I kept thinking. Maybe it was for the best. There was no way I could survive much longer put there. Plus, there was just something pulling me towards him. I have no clue what it was, but, I felt I needed to be with him. I looked up at him as he grinned. I nodded. "Okay," I said. "I'll be a reaper." I saw a look of shock spread across his face, well what I could see of it.

"Come here then." He said with a giggle. I walked over to him and stood by him. I watched closely as he summoned a scythe. "This will hurt..." He said. His voice sounded like it was hurt a little. But maybe it was just me.

I nodded. "Whatever it takes." I said looking up at him. My past self would've begun to scream and run away. But not since my parents died. Not since him, the ex boyfriend who cheated on me when I needed him most.

Once again I saw the look of shock. But this time there was something else too. Joy. "Alright." He said and stabbed me with his scythe.

I flinched at the sudden feeling of pain course through my body. I gasped as he released the scythe from me and held where he had stabbed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Undertakers POV:

It mentally killed me to hurt her like this. Even though I knew she would be okay. She would be a grim reaper and live longer. I looked over at her and smiled in relief that she stood up and the wound had immediately disappeared as if nothing happened. She looked so confused. She was so pretty. I looked at her eyes. Those beautiful green reaper eyes. They looked even more beautiful on her. She looked as if she belonged to have those eyes. I smiled and grabbed a hand mirror on a table.

"Hehe. You'll want to see your eyes Little Bat." I said and held out the mirror.

"Huh?" She looked at me slightly confused and touched right under her left eye with her hand. She noticed the mirror and looked into it. "My eyes..."

"Hehe do you like them?" I asked.

"I-I love them.." She said softly. "They're pretty."

"Not as pretty as you little bat." I replied and smiled as she blushed and hid her face into her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sara's POV:

I blushed and hid my face at hid comment. I could've swore my heart skipped a beat. Is it possible? I thought to myself. Could he like me? Could he maybe, just maybe love me? No. No he couldn't we just met and he probably called every girl that came in here pretty and give them cute pet names like little bat. I kept thinking until he laughed and said, "Its getting late little bat. Would you like me to walk you home?"

I blinked. I didn't have a home. I could've gone to live at the house but I couldn't bring myself to do that. I also could've gone to live with him. But I couldn't forgive him. I was in love with him and he betrayed me at my weakest moment. Of course that was years ago but I will never be able to trust him. Not again. I dont even know where he is. But finally I said, "Umm no thank you. I don't really live far..." I wad hopping he would believe me.

"You don't have a home do you?" He asked and I shook my head with a blush threatening to come to my face.

(A:N): Sorry for the late update I've been busy and role playing with my friend for more chapter ideas! I've already written five chapters and i will try to post once a day. Thank you for your support and i didn't think this story would get one review or favorite but thank you!


	4. Chapter 4:

Sara's POV:

I stood there as he looked at me and smiled. "You can stay here!~" He said and giggled.

I blushed. "You dont have to do that Undertaker. But thank you anyway."

"Oh but I do. I cant let a pretty lady such as yourself live on the streets alone." He giggled. "And in return you can be my apprentice! " He laughed.

I thought about it. What's the worse that could happen? I could help Undertaker and I could live here. Maybe we could even be more then apprentice and master. Wait. Did I really just think that? No no. I cant think I right that. Pushing my thoughts aside I nodded and couldn't control the little blush or smirk that came to my face. "Okay. That sounds great."

He laughed and nodded. "I'll yo your room little bat." He giggled and put an arm around my shoulder and led me upstairs to a room. I really couldn't see why everyone was so afraid to come to this shop. I didn't mind the coffins or the fact that he was a mortician. I actually found it amazing. It was different, but not a bad different. I felt something I haven't felt in a long time. I felt happy and at home.

We stopped at a room and he opened the door. The room was nice. It wasn't too big or small. It was perfect. "Thank you." I whispered with a slight blush and heard in giggle.

"You're welcome little bat. Now, get some rest and we can have you registered tomorrow." He said and I nodded in agreement. "Good night Little Bat. Hehe."

"Good night." I said and smiled as he left the room closing the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Undertakers POV:  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay maybe the main the reason I asked her to stay was because I have developed feelings for her. I knew I didn't need an apprentice but it was the only way I could get her to agree to stay here. This girl made me feel something I haven't felt in a long long time. She made me feel in love. I loved her. But there's no way she could love you. I thought to myself and sighed as I walked into my own room. She's probably using you. I need to tell her my feelings. Perhaps I might do that tomorrow when she reaps her first soul. I could only hope she felt the same way.

(A:N) I am so fricking sorry! :3 I've been busy with school starting up, music lessons, drama, and homework but Ill try and update as much as possible


End file.
